Coming Clean-A BellaCarlisle One shot
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot of Bella and Carlisle..started out as a teaser for a new story, but couldn't get the story out onto paper. Rated M for adult material
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...i just get to screw with the character's lives**

**A/N: I originally wrote this as a teaser to a Carlisle/Bella story. However I realized that i am writing a story that has somewhat of this scene in it and with a different pairing. So I decided to turn this into a one shot. **

**Hope y'all enjoy**

**Coming Clean-A Carlisle/Bella One-shot**

**He was standing at my door when I got out of the shower. When I saw him, my anger from earlier slowly started to disappear. He started coming towards me slowly. A drop of water from my still wet hair fell and hit my back, making me shiver. He stopped, probably thinking I was shivering in fear. I quickly shook my head, silently telling him it was okay for him to come closer.**

** He took a few more slow steps and soon he was standing so close that my heart started to race. He smiled and I knew that he heard the change. Suddenly he was on his knees in front of me. Mind you, I was still wearing a towel, so I was a little nervous. Then I looked down and all I saw was golden topaz. He had gone hunting, he had not run off like I believed he had. He was still trying to keep me safe. I fell in love with him even more. **

** Then he spoke. He was apologizing for his behavior earlier today. I put my hand over his mouth, stopping the words I knew would never be necessary with him. We had fought about my getting involved with the Volturi. I knew that I needed to tell him the truth and soon. Still mindful of the towel, I got down on my knees. Then I said, "Carlisle, do not apologize. We both lost our tempers today." Then I decided to tell him the last secret I had left to reveal.**

** I let my head fall back and my eyes roll into the back of my head. When I lifted my head back up and refocused my eyes, the shock I saw in his told me he knew everything now. I am a vampire with the ability to become 'human'.**

** I explained everything. How I had gone to Alaska after leaving them, telling Carmen and Eleazar everything., begging to be turned. I told him how I had burned for a week. I told him everything.**

** When I finished, I waited for him to speak. He didn't. He just pulled me to his chest and kissed me. When he released my mouth he said, "I love you, but I want to make love to you as a human for our first time." I nodded, understanding why. He had told me a long time ago that when a vampire was mated to a human, the vampire would make love to the human mate while she was still human for the first time. It was all about the first time and how it should be special. Since it was really my first time, I wanted it that way. Not to mention I heard stories about virgin vampires and how much more it hurt when they lost their virginity.**

** I went back to my 'human' form and he carried me over to the bed. We made love several times that night after the first time. Most of them were with me as a vampire but there were quite a few where I was 'human'. I didn't mind, it was fun. Carlisle was gentle and loving as he caressed me all night long. Being in his arms all night was amazing and I was happy in the fact that we had found our mates in each other.**

** Our happiness ended the next day when we received a video call from Aro. His guard had found Esme, but she was in a bad way. Edward had found a way to make his venom lethal to her and tortured her, pumping her so full of venom that none of her wounds would heal. She was dying because of the venom and because she couldn't feed. She had asked Aro to contact us so that she could say goodbye. She first spoke to us as a family and then asked to speak with each of us alone. When it was my turn she made me cry. She gave me her blessing on my relationship with Carlisle and thanked me for giving him back his humanity.**

** After she had spoken to each of us, we stood around the TV and watched her die. After she passed, we all went our separate ways in the house to mourn. Rose and Emmett went to the forest to rearrange some trees. Alice took Jasper hunting. We were all hurting but I think Esme's death hit Jasper the hardest, Besides Carlisle and myself, Esme was one of the few people that didn't judge him when he slipped.**

** I know for a fact that all of us are planning revenge against Edward for this. I think I will make a few phone calls later, but for right now, I just want to be alone with Carlisle.**

**Edward is toast.**


End file.
